


It's A Wonderful Life

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Galra Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), If Lance was never born, Langst, M/M, Mind Fuck, Pyschic powers, Rape Non-Con, Shiro the champion, Trigger Warnings, based on the chistmas movie it's a wonderful life, galra - Freeform, mentions of adam, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Based on the movie.Lance admits to a psychic alien that he didn't feel like he was a part of the team, and makes the mistake in admitting he wishes he was never born. She shows him the reality in which Lance Mclain had never existed and Lance never realised how much he was needed until seeing it for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my folders, and thought of deleting all my wip's of Voltron until I cam across this gem, so after I post them all. I'm doing a clean slate and writing other stuff instead. So I hope you enjoy.

A celebration was taking part in the outer reaches of the galaxy. The pilots of Voltron found themselves as the guests of honour, the aliens who were finally liberated, gave their thanks to their saviours.

 Lance stood in a corner nursing a cup of nunvil to himself, smiling as he watched over his team mates.

Matt and Pidge were shoving at each other, trying to get as much food as possible. Until Matt splattered Pidge in the face with green goo.

Lance chuckled then his eyes glanced over to Hunk, who was talking to another alien about food recipes and better alternatives. Then he saw Keith and Shiro with their arms crossed talking to each other, both looking more relaxed than they have in a long time.

Then his eyes settled on Lotor and his mood dampened.  
Lotor has his face covered by the mamoura masks, so not as to alarm the other paticipants of the feast. Lance found all his bad moods start and end with the exiled prince.

 Ever since he joined their little  _band_ , Lance has not had a moments rest. 

Honestly, how can you trust an ex-Galran prince that is just  _waiting_ for a chance them to double cross them when the chance arose. He barely noticed he was constently tapping at his nunvil until a soft spoken voice asked him.

"Are you alright?"

Lance almost dropped his cup, "No-I mean I'm good." Until he saw her face.

"Better, now that you're here." 

She giggled, (Score!) Then leaned against the wall "Why are you here hiding in the corner? You're friends think you're the life of the party."

Lance blinked "Really? Well I guess I am." She raised an eyebrow, taking a good look at her he realised for an alien species they were beautiful, dark burgendy skin with white eyes and pink tipped hair.  
 "All the way over here?" He pouted "I'm getting to it,"

They drank and conversed as the crowd faded away, Lance found himself babbling now and then, but honestly Cass, her name he found out.

Said the most peculiar things.

"This whole room is full of joy and yet there is such a dark cloud over you," Lance blinked um- quick divert!-

"It's nothing really, hey if you want to see the  _life of the party_ we should have a dance."

She wasn't fazed in the slightest "It's that newcomer, that has you so uneased."

Lance stiffened then tried to back pedal "What no- no way there's no problems at all."

"Do you feel fazed out?" her words hitting home deep.

Lance mouth snapped shut, Cass continued on "I am curious, out of everyone you have the most secure position. No one requires your constant skill set like Pidge or Keith asking to fix things or quick thinking to save the day, therefore you have no pressure."

What a way to rub it in.

"But without all that stress you are more clear minded, you help steer the paladins to the right course, you are the right hand man are you not?" 

"I-I guess."

"Then they depend on you, to keep them focused on doing the right thing."

He never thought of that before.

They began talking more and getting more in depth with his position "Honestly, I felt like I was helping that I was a part of the team but now? I feel like I could disappear and they wouldn't notice that I was gone, maybe I should just disapear."

Her eyes flickered "Do you really mean that?"

"That I wish I've never been born?" Lance joked raising his nunvil "Absolutely."

At first she said nothing, then took his free hand "You believe in other realitys, correct?"

"Yeah I've witness a few myself."

Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened "Good," She leaned closer towards him and Lance tensed unsure what was going on "Then I'll make it as if you don't exist."

"What?"

She pulled him close pressing her forehead against his, it was so sudden he barely had time to gasp as all the colour was sapped from his vision and everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly a harsh light blinded his eyes and a harsh voice barked out an order.

"Everyone Get Out!" 

Lance struggled as he felt bodies push against him, all piling forward and pushing him out, Lance frowned as he was exposed to hot air and stood out of what could be called a truck.

He stumbled shutting his eyes against the light and waited for them to adjust and once they did, he felt his insides turn cold from panic.

There standing before him with a murderous gaze, was Sendek.

He glowered down at all the humans in purple rags, chained together and wobbling out of the small vehicle that transported them here.

Lance glanced down feeling odd, when he noticed he was wearing the same purple ripped shirt and his hands were tied in front of him.

"Move it!"

They shoved Lance into a line with others his age, all wrapped in rags and chains with their eyes downcast. Some even trembled in fear, Lance frowned and accidently made eye contact with Sendek.

Sensing trouble the Galran prowled forward and grabbed Lance's neck.

"You have a problem, runt?" Lance's eyes flickered "No-No no problem at all."

Sendek went to let him go then paused and suddenly grabbed Lance's chin and tilted it upwards, Lance grimaced feeling as if Sendek was trying to rip his head off.

"Where is his binary code?"

Lance blinked, huh? What code?

His eyes flickered to the others and noticed they had black lines on their necks, Sendek looked at Lance suspiciously when he realised this boy had no tag to speak off.

"Who are you?"

Lance was suddenly shoved as Sendek growled at other sentries barking out questions of why Lance came to be in this campe, he had no number, and wasn't in the system.

Everyone was staring at him.

"I know what to do with him/" All eyes turned to the newcomer and Lance couldn't see who the figure was "He was misplaced, I know exactly what to do with him."  
Sendek sneered then shoved Lance towards them "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Another set of Galra hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out an open gate, he turned down a dirt path and saw that all were open gate pens holding in humans in different rows.

He glanced up at the Galra then gaped "Cass-" They shoved him hard and he almost stumbled in the dirt "Do not speak."

Not Cass then, but they really looked like them.

They walked in stride and Lance glanced towards the pens trying to get a better look (And sense) of what was going on.

 He saw humans lean against the gates and watch a small hologram above them show a fight in some sort of arena.  
 It was brutal and the blood splatters on the screen made him look away.

What the quiznack was going on?

He glanced back when another screen appeared, it showed humans fighting robo beasts and when one fell away in agony-

Lance couldn't watch anymore.

Then another scream, much closer, drew his attention. A boy his age tried to run and grabbed onto the fence, it shocked him and burned his hands. The boy collapsed unconscious.

Lance didn't realised he had stopped walking, the boy was no older than him, until the Galra lady shoved him prompting him to keep moving.

He glanced up and saw Galra on higher platfroms with rifles gazing down at the humans, exposed to the harsh elements with barely any water or food to nurish them.

Then he saw a familiar figure.

"Pidge?" The galra shoved him hard "Shut up."

But that was Pidge, she was...she was sitting alone, glaring at anything that moved.

Her face was sunken in, and she had dark circles under her eyes. They turned a corner towards a larger gate, the Galra clearly had authority since they opened the door without even checking.

 Lance took a step forward only to stumble, right there in the distance was a city being built, and overlooking it like a foreboding angel of death.

Was Voltron.

Lance could barely understand anymore, everything was so wrong.

The Galra spoke "This is the present time. The reality and future of Voltron." They began to move again, their footsteps the only sound that could pierce Lance's ears through the shook.

The Galra faced him and he knew, this  _was_ Cass. Her eyes were the same.

"Zarkon found the lions and enslaved your planet. Because  _you_ were not here to convice Hunk to leave the garrison to follow Pidge. Hunk never made the geiter counter to find the blue lion.

 _you_ did not try to rescue Shiro and pilot the blue lion leading the Galra ship away from earth.  _This_ -" She gestured wildly to the world around her then leveled her glare back to him.

"Is a world in which you Lance Mclain, were never born."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance experiences the world in which his absence has affected the outcome for many, now he witness the outcomes of the palladins, and see's that this dark universe can get so much worse.

 

Cass took Lance to another vehicle and pushed him into the back like he was some delinquent making trouble on the weekend.  
 As soon as the door closed, Cass began to speak "Zarkon found the lions and enslaved your planet, some of the humans are in work camps, and some...are in the arena." Lance sat up straight "Arena? Like Shiro where they have to...?"

He saw her eyes in the mirror, Shiro escaped the Galra...only to get captured again, that...that to be the worst fate ever.

"Is Shiro-"

He cut himself of as the vehicle speed up and moved towards the city.

 "Why are we going to the city?" He asked glancing out the window, it used to be his home town but it's changed. The buildings were taller and darker.

 "Zarkon doesn't have a planet. He and his court have been floating around in space, he thought it fitting to make a new home base on the planet that brought him Voltron."

Lance took a while to realise what she said then leaned forward hastily "You mean  _Zarkon_ is  _here_!?" 

Cass glanced back "Sit down, or we'll get pulled over," Lance leaned back with a huff then perked when she continued to speak.  
 "I'm taking you to the main building to see him." Lance blinked "You're what?"

Cass galran smirked looked lecherous and Lance found himself second guessing her again, "You need to have a tour of this world and Zarkon needs to find out who this unregistered human is."

Defiently second guessing himself.

 

Lance was led through more hallways once the other sentries let Cass through. The bright sunlight was blocked out by the darkened hallways lit by the soft purple lights.

"Those lights would screw anyones eyes, no wonder the Galra's are yellow."

"Quiet." 

She shoved him forward, and suddenly they passed a corridor that unlike the others, had an open glass window on the right, Lance eyes flickered and almost stopped walking to oversee a huge arena.

"Cass?" Lance asked at last waiting for her to hush him again, when she didn't he continued on "What happened to Pidge?"

Cass slowed down, "Pidge estimated the arrival of the Galra and escaped." Lance smirked, good on pidge "She hacked into on of the Galra's technology and found records of her brother. She was so focused on downloading all of the data, she was caught and apprehended. They torture her, knowing they can use her mind to advance their machinery." Lance felt sick "Torture-"

"Mentally, Hagger and others probe her mind going in depth of what Pidge's rescources can accomplish, they use her brother and father as blackmail for Pidge to make them weapons."

Lance wanted her to stop talking.

 "Then physically, they keep her up all night, they plan to make her work but keep her tired so she doesn't install any more viruses."

"Any more."

"Last time she installed a virus, they did something. And Pidge has never spoken a word since. She barely eats, she's deteriorating slowly. The galra think she's outliving her purpose." Lance curiousity piked and he had to know, what did they do so bad that would make Pidge stop speaking? That would crush her spirit to not install viruses- or call for help?  
"W-what did the Galra do to her?"

Cass stopped and turned around, her eyes stone cold.

"They murdered her father right in front of her." 

Lance was stunned, "Sam Holt is dead?"

"In this reality, yes." Lance shook his head "I don't want to see it- I don't want to see any of it, I want to go home." Cass grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

He never realised how tall she was before.

"You said you wished you had never been born! I am granting you that wish, you will see what I want you to see. Now, keep. Moving." She growled, Lance blinked his eyes going glossy.

But she didn't care.

Cass shoved him forward and they continued on their way.

  
 Millions of Galra and other aliens were cheering at something far below, like a basketball gae or live show there is usually tv's that portrayed close ups to what was happening for the people who couldn't see it.

 Lance looked up at the tv holograms and felt his chest constrict, "What kind of world is this?" He spoke horrified.

Two humans were forced in combat, both fighting and trading blows, one was fast but the other was strong.

Takashi Shirogane and Hunk Garrett was fighting one another for the Galran enjoyment.

Lance felt quesy, to see such a hard stony look on Hunks face, and Shiro not pulling any punches. Both looked hurt already from blows they must of traded before, both were equal Hunk with his strength and Shiro with his speed.

 Lance was shaking feel like he was going to be sick, Shiro would never hurt one of his team mates and Hunk he was the nicest guy he knew.

Cass watched as Lance stared at the fight, unaware another Galra had turned the corner.  
"What are you doing?" Both jumped at the voice, Cass stumbled forgetting where she was for a second.

"What are you doing with him?" The Galra surged forward enraged that something was out of the norm, he grabbed Lance harshly.

"Hey-" Lance squeaked offended at being harshly manhandled, again.

"There's no need for- oh no tag." His face relaxed and Cass felt herself tense.

"Ah I see, this is for the Champion," He said at last making Lance more confused "Don't worry I'll take him off your hands." Cass almost balked.

"But I-"  
"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." Cass fumed when the galra took Lance away, he looked back eyes wide in fear and confusion. Who wouldn't be.

She turned around and briskly began to walk where she was intended to go in the first place, plans had changed but a small detour wasn't so bad.

It wasn't as if she knew where the Champion was anyway.

 

 

Lance hated being shoved around, the Galra pushed him into a lift and pushed a button, once it closed Lance felt himself standing there awkwardly.

"Got a name?" He asked then yelped when the Galra cuffed him "You do not speak to me."

Lance grimaced, then glanced around "Least they could do is put some elevator music in here."

"I told you-"

"I am not conversing with any galra in this elevator I am only talking to myself." Lance said snottily, he always irritated his siblings with his backtalk, hopefully he'll get to irritate this Galra.

"Once Champion gets his hands on you, you won't be talking then."

Lance blinked "Wait- I'm not fighting him am I?" Was he going in the arena, the Galra smirked slow and foreboding.

"I doubt you'll even get the chance."

 

The doors suddenly opened and Lance really did not want to go anyway in that direction, thank you very much.

"Get out." The galra shoved him, Lance hands were still tied in front of him, and if he fell over he was going to sue.

It was dirtier down here, dank and the air was musty and very hard to breath in. And difficult to see except for the long lines of doors on each side with a small gap to high to see into.

They were jail cells.

Suddenly there was loud banging far away that was getting worse, the darkly lit space was filled with the echoes of enraged screams.  
Lance hoped they weren't going near that thing.

The Galra stopped outside of the screaming door.

Fantastic.

The Galra smirked no sympathy on his face "Show him a good time, blue eyes."

Before Lance could even  _ask_ what that even meant he was shoved into the cell and heard it slam shut behind him.

He looked up and gasped to see Shiro's grey eyes narrowed into slits and glared at him, his breathing harsh.

Lance gulped, this was not going to end well. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a really good nsfw smut scene between Lance and Shiro, Since shiro had a huge battle and needs a way to come down from his blood lust (If you know what I mean ;P)   
>  Or should I keep it pg13? first one to answer I'm going with that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a nsfw I delieved- BUT It's Rape Non-Con mentions, Trigger warning. If you feel uncomfortable SKIP AHEAD (I put it in the chapter too because I doubt most of you read this and I didn't tag this fic which I will after this is posted)  
> This whole chapter series (Except the first chapter) is unplanned, as in all of this have been the first draft only, un beta'd unedited. So if anything feels blegh thats the reason.

 

Lance felt blood rush to his ears, he was so doomed.

Shiro;s whole posture looked feral. His head turned over his shoulder, light reflecting of his eyes, like a wolf in the woods waiting to pounce.  
Lance swallowed and pressed his back against the wall and slammed his fist against the door not taking his eyes away from the champion.

"Hey open up! Open the door-god dammit!" Lance kept hitting his eyes flickering around the room looking for a weapon. But obviously the Galra weren't stupid enough to leave anything in here for Shiro to use against them.  
 The man didn't even have a bed, just a pathetic purple cloth on the floor, Lance's heart ached at the thought of what Shiro could be going through. Escaping the Galra only to get captured, how could fate be so cruel?

Distracted, Shiro advanced his hand lurching and Lance yelped his voice cracking as he ducked and managed to evade and move further into the cell. Shiro growled his eyes wide and moving just as fast as he was in the arena-

Thinking fast, Lance grabbed the cloth of the floor and tossed it at Shiro's face as the man advanced, he back-pedaled grabbing the cloth. Effectively blinded Lance ducked and swept his legs out and Shiro's buckled as he fell to the floor, Lance smirked but once Shiro ripped of the cloth he realised that he did nothing but  _piss him off_.

Lance only had one thought. He was going to die, die in this alternate reality where everything went shit. Shiro lunged and Lance moved to run but felt a cold metal hand grab his leg.

His blood ran cold.

He lurched as he was pulled backwards towards his captor, growling Lance swivelled and used his three leg to kick Shiro in the chest, the an grunted surprised. The manic glossy look clearing a little from surprise. That this small lithe child was still fighting while others usually gave up by now.

Lance scooted back standing up fast, Shiro moved quick his arm glowing and Lance could only scream as he ducked and dodged, flashes of a similar scenario appearing in his minds eyes.

Him and Shiro in the training deck, the same relentless movements, Lance evaded them all from memory, he surprise turning into confusion as Lance ducked and weaved barely controlling his breath.

Shiro at the training deck using wide broad strokes, Lance was able to evade them all. And a spur of the moment he struck himself he hand raised and he struck Shiro across the face.

Shit- he forgot where he was.

Even Shiro stopped and blinked that he was  _bitch slapped_ by a little kid.

They had no idea how it happened, pulse pumping and sweat beading down his neck, Lance forgot where he was. This was him and Shiro, like always the training deck that power hungry smiled aimed at him that terrified Lance but turned him on too, when this Shiro looked at him that way Lance found himself smirking as well, completely lost in the memory.

They parried as the adrenaline kept them going, when Lance tripped Shiro laughed thinking he had an easy opening while Lance swiveled and found himself back where he was at the door. Then when he thought he had Shiro he moved forward then yelped when Shiro grabbed him.

He was finally caught.

They both panted and it wasn't until Shiro turned him around and pushed him against the wall "If you aren't too busy playing hard to get," He growled low and murderous in his ear.

Lance froze, remembering where was too late. Shiro had him- pressed against the wall, he was going to die.

The thought had him hyper ventilating, not only this but that the last face he was going to see was Shiro, Shiro  _killing_ him!

Lance panted shutting his eyes closed flinching when he felt Shiro press his body closer, "Now we'll finally get this over with." He spoke into his ear and Lance felt his eyes water, this was it...he couldn't even see his family ever again. His heartbeat thudded in his chest and Shiro's body encompassing his he counted down his last minutes.

Until a warm tongue slid along the nape of his exposed neck.

Lance's eyes shot open- what?

He felt Shiro begin to manhandle him, hard and rough as he pulled at Lance's body, his mouth pressed against his neck and trailing further towards his ear, while his hands grabbled over his chest one hand going over the fabric.

Lance gasped then moaned his eyes rolling up and close, falling, lost in the sensation, the plethorea of the emotions that racked through his body previously and the scrap they had before defiently made his body react. Lance found himself going limp against Shiro's body, trying to move his hand but Shiro growled, with one wrist he slapped Lance's hands away then grabbed the cubans, thigh and hip pulling them towards himself and led Lance to the floor where the teen lay on his crotch.

Lance blinked and felt the room shift as he was standing and then suddenly leaning against Shiro as the man was sitting against the wall. Lance flushed brilliant as he felt Shiro- he gasped when the metal prosthetic joined the other in exploring his chest, Lance's eyes rolled his mouth tilting into a smirk, oh this was good. This was how he _wished_ it would end on the training deck, Shiro never knew how uch he left Lance needy and aching after a rough sparring session but maybe this was a reality where it happened-

Wait...reality?

He opened a bleary eye towards the door but instead of the usual white door he saw a black cold room with a small slit at the door where purple light licked at the edges.

Lance felt like he was dunked with a bucket of water, he gasped looking down at the prisoner uniform that he wore- that Shiro wore, the _thin_ black prison rags where he felt everything.

Shiro bucked and Lance moaned his tense muscles relaxing again as Shiro finger rubbed over his pebbled chest and nipped the other making Lance wince then curse- god dammit that was distracting. Using his hands he pushed forward and turned scurrying back and saw he irritation on Shiro's face.

"There's no need to make this difficult, now get back over here before they-"

Lance held a hand out as Shiro crawled towards him "oh no- back over there you beautiful  _distracting_ jerk!" this was so unfair!

Shiro paused at the odd phrase as Lance hugged his legs to his chest trying to hide how he affected he was- god these clothes are  _thin_.

 But his flushing face and fucked voice defiantly gave... _everything_ away.

Shiro huffed more than frustrated and moved forward with the speed of a cheater, Lance yelped falling back his legs sprawling in the air as Shiro situated himself between them, Lance face flushed red having Shiro behind him was one thing. Getting a good look at him was another, Shiro's eyes were tense and diluted his own body pulled tight and holy crow.

This was so _unfair_. That the only time he could have a chance with Shiro was in this fucked up reality.

at between his legs. He glanced down grey eyes dilated black as he huffed "See, you like it. Now relax It won't hurt." Lance throat constricted when Shiro's hands lowered to his abdomen and trail lower his his crotch that with the tight fabric was already full and leaking from Lance's reaction.

Lance swallowed "Don't-" God he wanted it, but not like this, not when Shiro's eyes looked so devoid like he was dealing with something he didn't  _want_ to do but what he  _needed_ to do. Not like this, Lance thought.

"Takashi I swear to god-"

Shiro paused eyes wide as he finally looked at Lance, finally looked him in the eye with spooked horror. Lance blinked, what did he say?

Shiro pulled back and Lance slumped against the floor equel parts pissed and resigned. Leave it to him to cock-block himself. Typical Lance.

"H-how?" Lance looked up still sprawled on the floor and frowned when he saw Shiro a few feet away from him looking beyond horrified.

"How did you know my name?"

Lance opened his mouth about to tell Shiro everything then paused- what if being here doesn't change the reality of this plane? What if (When he hoped) He left this plane and nothing changed? Would it be cruel to tell Shiro a future where he escaped and was happy?

A reality where he wasn't trapped and used as the Galra's plaything?

Lance realised he couldn't do that, he couldn't hurt his- this Shiro.

 

"I..." He sat up, his voice barely above a whisper "I was a cadet at the galaxy garrison, do you remember?" Shiro's eyes furrowed "That...seems like a life time ago." Lance pressed his lips together then scooted a little further then saw Shiro flinch. He paused then sat with his legs up (Just because Shiro was spooked didn't mean Lance still wasn't in the mood)

"You were my hero- my inspiration to join the garrison. I tried really hard to get into the space program and be a fighter pilot."

"And did you?" Shiro wheezed his eyes searching and Lance wanted to lie, to say he did. But he was already holding back so much to begin with.

"I was a cargo pilot." He admitted tucking his chin on his kneecap, honestly admitting it to his hero- pretty much sucked. Shiro gave a soft breath of air, Lance looked up sharply to see he was laughing.

He scowled until he saw Shiro move closer "Really, was I not inspiring enough?" Shiro asked, and Lance blinked Shiro? Narcissistic? 

Lance raised a fist "Hey I was  _this_ close! I could've made it. You should see me with a gun, they call me sharp shooter where I'm from." Lance smirked, then remembered. Shiro called him sharp shooter.

But there was something that was nagging him, and he had to ask.

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"What does it mean to be untagged?"

Shiro said nothing and when Lance turned to see his expression he saw Shiro's eyes closed in shame, it did not inspire much confidence.

"They- the reason why people had tags, is to order them into the system like a registery. It's so a Galra can order and be aware of each human and what they do cook clean, build." Shiro swallowed.

"If a human isn't tagged it's because there's no need to put them into a system since they don't survive long to begin with."

Lance frowned "Survive? But that- what we were doing wasn't...?" Lance was beyond confused and Shiro whole body went lax and he fell against the wall.

"Untagged humans are used for pleasure not just for the champions the galra as well, they are used to the point where they can no longer...go on." Lance could only blink. There was no way- no way Shiro would even  _Allow_ it! 

Lance head twitched then shook in denial "What no- no there's no way, no way you would take part in this or even allow it!" Shiro's eyes dragged to his slowly and Lance felt his face crumple "No-" His voice croaked then he lurched away.

"There is no way- no way you could- how fucking  _could you_!?" Lance screamed tears streaming down his eyes.

Shiro looked away a condescending smirk on his face "They say never meet your heroes." Lance had to look away, on second thought he didn't like this Shiro this universe sucked period.

Then Shiro glanced up "We should keep going." Lance frowned when Shiro stood up and took his hand "What- what're you, get the fuck off!" Lance began to panic again.

"If we don't they'll force you." Shiro hissed in his ear "And it's no exactly pleasant, just close your eyes and pretend-"

"What did you mean force?" like a broken record that struck out to Lance the most. Shiro blinked realising what he said and had a hint of panic on his face "Nothing- just trust me."

"Shiro what did they do to you?" Shiro shook his head "Nothing- they didn't do anything," He spoke too fast and this- this was the final straw.

 

What kind of sick reality was this?

"Shiro- shiro please," Lance took his face into his hands and Shiro's grey eyes looked clouded "Please tell me, you can't bottle this up." 

Shiro's eyes were pained as he leaned into Lance's hand hiding his eyes "You sound so much like him,"

Like who? lance wanted to ask but he had to wait, he couldn't keep pull it out of Shiro he could wait.

Shiro took a long breath "It was Adam, he- they used him as an example told me what to do and I said no and they- did to me what I should've done to Adam and said I could end up like that- that I could fall from the champion a-and-" Shiro's voice grew more strained and he didn't have to say no more.

His legs crumpled and Lance fell with him, grabbing Shiro's neck and pulling him close his own eyes glossy with tears "Y-you remind me of him- so much that I," He coughed covering his face.

It was wrong, to see Shiro like this. To see their fearless leader who was so strong fall to pieces like this.

But then again who wouldn't?

"I was only trying to save myself, pushing others in front of me so I wouldn't- I'm not the hero you thought I was I don't deserve any of it." Shiro's tone melode out becoming flat.

And Lance was pissed.

At the Galra- at this reality and at Cass for bringing him here and at himself. For being to blame for this.

"No you don't deserve it." Lance said voice thunderous and glared down at Shiro "You don't deserve any of this bullshit!" Shiro blinked up at Lance while the boy kept going on his tangent "You were pushed into this by the Galra- you deserved to come from the Kerberos mission in one piece! You deserved a hero's welcome with the holts, with-" He was about to say Keith then derailed "With people who loved you. Not in here, forced to do shit you should  _never_ do." Shiro shook his head, denying all of it.

 "It's worse than that- in the arena I'm a murderer, killing others to save myself. Maybe I should stop fighting maybe I should just end it." Lance scowled "Fuck no. You're not a- you saved Matt holt! He was going to go first and then you put yourself in front." Now Shiro looked spooked "How did you know-"  
"I heard stories!" Lance snapped Shiro shook his head "But the others-"

"Shiro if you weren't in the arena would you hurt anyone?"  
"What?"

"Would you?" 

"Of course not!"

"Then there!"

Shiro shook his head leaning back "It's not that simple! I killed people Lance believe it or not, there's no what _if's_ or _maybes_ but just the cold truth. I'm not...I don't."

Lance brushed the tears from his eyes "Look at me Shiro, breathe in." Shiro stared at him his hands falling at his sides as his chest heaved then slowly began to settle.

"Shiro we've all done things we're not proud off. I watched people sacrifice themselves in front of me. Unable to do anything about it." Ulaz...Kuron...god He couldn't save Kuron or tell any version of Shiro he lov-

That didn't matter now.

"Shiro," Fuck it, he was going to break the rules. This universe deserved some  _hope_.

"Do you remember how you escaped the Galra the first time?" He said and that caught Shiro's attention. Lance leaned closer to whisper in his ear in case any passerbys heard.

"You were helped, by a secret rebel group who oppose Zarkon." Shiro's eyes furrowed "Impossible." Lance nodded "It's true, their called the-" He looked around maybe it's best he didn't reveal anything in this room, he didn't trust his surroundings one bit.

"The mamourites." Not their official name but it was something. Shiro's eyes grew wide "How do you know."

"I was part of their group it's why I wasn't tagged, they hate zarkon and other rebels who's lives were ruined joined up with them. Their hiding waiting to strike Zarkon when he's weak." Shiro shook his head the hope vanishing "zarkon has Voltron-"  
"For now, they have a plan." Lance had no idea if they did, but Shiro needed this and Lance knew the Blades  _were_ out there. Doing...something.

"They also have Matt on their side, so you know their in good hands- he'll save you," Lance promised finally deciding, once a galra came he was going to bust out find Cass and fix everything, so help him.

"He'll help you like you saved him." Shiro crumpled "But I don't- it's too late for me."

Lance scowled then both froze when they heard the sound of footsteps, Lance lunged on top of Shiro plastering his mouth onto his neck as the shadow passed. Shiro's pained grunt could be heard as something else.

Lance had his face hidden hoping it was Cass.

"It's about time," Then the foot steps faded away, it wasn't Cass and it didn't sound like the Galra went far.

Shit.

Lance looked down at Shiro they couldn't hold it off any longer.

Then Lance pressed his lips together determined "Shiro, I'm sorry for the shitty circumstances, if it was different I would woo you with flowers and candles...and a bed." Shiro found himself laughing "What are you talking about." 

Lance straddled his hips and pulled at his purple rag and threw it off, then crossed his arms over his thin black prisoner top and pulled it off feeling it peel like a second skin.

"I am going show you," He slid his hand forward through Shiro's chest feeling the heartbeat beneith his palm "I'm going to show your body," He slipped his hand beneith the shirt feeling the tight fabric constrict his movement, his finger pressed over Shiro's chest and felt his own heartbeat thump when Shiro gasped his own hands pulling up and latching onto his own.

Lance smiled "I know deep down you helped others as much as you could, you gave and gave and gave until there was nothing left." Lance leaned down on finger going over Shiro's tight leggins and slowly dragged them down, watching Shiro's scar flush as hooded eyes watched Lance's every move.

"I'm going to show you that you deserve it, that I'm going to give back everything you are owed." 

Shiro's erection popped out and already it was wet, both were already wound up tight, the teasing (If that's what it could be called) Already making both of them spring back and even more eager for it.

All Lance could think was  _fucking finally_.

Wasting no time he licked along Shiro's member and saw Shiro clasp a hand over his mouth, "Ah none of that-" He leaned up pulling Shiro's hand away.

"I want to hear you." He spoke, one hand slowly sliding along Shiro's member and teasing the head, feeling his hand begin to slick from all the pre-cum building up.

Both were already uselessly wet.

Shiro pressed his lips together a moan trapped in his throat as he breathed air through his nose, Lance gently squeezed and heard a soft gasp. He felt his lips tug up into a smirk, that's it. Let it all out big guy.

Lance moved back down opening his own mouth and slowly wrapped it around Shiro's leaking tip, Shiro gasped as Lance hallowed out his lips and  _sank_.

Shiro bucked in surprise a moan spilling from his lips, Lance watched him, even delighted when Shiro's hands moved to clutch into brown looks instead of covering his own mouth.

To reward him Lance began to move, his hands sliding over the length his couldn't touch and the other hand slowly fondling and squeezing Shiro's balls.

"O-oh my god, don't don't stop." Lance hummed, he wasn't planning to, he was already straining himself already desperate to touch himself- but not yet, there were barely starting.

 Lance began to suck and bob his head further, Shiro's moans like music to his ears. As Shiro was gasping his hand slick with pre-cum he rubbed along Shiro's fluttering whole.

The man tensed "H-hey-"

"-Relax, men take pleasure from their prostate," He licked slowly along Shiro's length his finger slowly circling along the muscle doing nothing but rubbing it and slowly stretching at the pucker, he wasn't going to dive in. Shiro deserved to be pampered.

That's right, pampered.

He knew deep down, that no matter what reality he was in, he was the worse man here. He delighted in hearing Shiro in having him like this, knowing he would never get close to the real thing. All because of the circumstances, no matter what he was taking advantage. He was using an excuse to pamper shiro but deep down he knew he was twisted inside.

No matter how much Shiro claimed he was broken or dirty it was nothing to how Lance was in this moment.

Just as he slowly took in Shiro's length he pushed one finger inside hearing the man grunt "T-that's ah- feels really weird..." He panted his chest heaving and one hand going over head unsure what to feel.

Lance hummed loving the grunt he got while his curious finger began to swirl, slowly easing in and eat in time with his mouth pulling back then pushing in. In and out, Shiro's breathing changed becoming more laboured, it wasn't until Lance began to press and push along inside did he freeze when Shiro gave a broken _moan_.

Lance oved his finger again and scowled when Shiro didn't do it again, until he felt along a bump of muscle did Shiro react his thighs jumped as another oan broke lose.

"Th-what was-"

Fantastic.

Without missing a beat Lance dived straight back in, without losing tempo he sucked and pulled back with a long slurp while pulling his finger out and his he pushed forward he pressed against that spot and felt a full tremor at the noises coming from Shiro's mouth.

He could cum from this, Shiro was such a pretty sight, eyes glossy and his mouth red and gaping with slyvia dripping down that Lance wanted to lick away. Shiro's chest rising and falling, good Lance could just bury his face in those tits and lick and suck them as hard and raw as he was with this deliciously large dick.

He shivered again, rolling his own hips, feeling himself strain in those stupid tight leggins.

The Galra knew what they were fucking doing, those bastards.

He pushed another finger inside slamming it against Shiro's prostate his finger up with no remorse, his tongue sliding over the thick length feeling the vein's over his tongue and the taste of flesh and pre-cum had him salivating.

He grabbed Shiro's leg when it began to tremble raising it higher as Shiro began to slide further back until he was lying on the floor, one hand over his face "Please- please, hah I-I'm so close." 

_Good_

"Just like that Shiro, come down my throat." Lance moaned pushing himself further feeling his throat constrict, knowing too well he couldn't take the whole damn thing, he slowly worked in another finger feeling Shiro's ass ease open, relaxed by the pleasure he began to pump them out back and forth feeling the skin drag tightly as if to keep his fingers inside with one final press and Lance gasped in surprise as Shiro's hand pushed him further down, the head hitting the back of his throat tears sprung to Lance's eyes-

-Shiro bucked with a strangled cry one hand tensing and pulling on Lance's hair hair, Lance grunted his own nails digging into Shiro's thigh as a flood of thick cum spurted down his throat.

Lance eyes rolled to the back of his head, oh god that felt so good, he was deaf by the rush of white noise in his ears.

All he could do was swallow then choke as the thick clump stuck to the back of his throat, he leaned back coughing then swallowed again feeling the hot liquid slide down. he shivered rubbing the heel of his foot against his over crotch.

God he wanted to cum so bad, he glanced down seeing his chest completely covered.

He snickered then glanced at Shiro, looking spent and panting heavily. His whole body was shivering post tremors. Lance knew it was terrible, but he felt proud that  _he_ was the one that did this, the one that made Shiro lose himself, and look like the perfect picture.

His dick agreed and already he grimaced pressing his hand down  _not yet- calm the fuck down_.

Taking a long breath he leaned over Shiro slowly moving his hand away "You okay?" Shiro's eyes were glazed and lost, and Lance fucking loved it.

"I- that was good, so good." Lance lip pulled into a smug smirk, until Shiro looked up adorably bashful "I um- sorry I don't know your name." That drew Lance back.

Didn't know his name? What the he- ah he didn't introduce himself.

He laughed to the side then looked back at Shiro's warm eyes "Well this is embarrassing, I'm Lance, Mclain." Shiro gave a soft smile of his own.

"Nice to meet you, Lance." The way he said it...was like he never said another persons name before. He never knew the others did he?

Lance moved before his mind could take him further down that dark rabbit hole.

 Shiro yelped when his legs were suddenly raised higher, eyes wide "Lance- what're you-" Lance loved it when Shiro said his name, he peeked from Shiro's thighs innocently (But good god could those thighs bust a melon)

"You didn't think we were done yet?" Lance moved back, letting go of Shiro's legs and use his fingers to rub at his ass, Shiro's eyes snapped wide open "Lance- you're not-" Lance pressed his mouth together and chewed on his tongue, gathering as much spit as he could he drolled a thick glob into the puckered hole.

He heard Shiro's grossed out gasp "Lance that is disgust- _ing_." Shiro's voice broke when Lance's tongue dove in right after, he lapped at Shiro's quivering walls, feeling how tight they were and tried to wriggle his tongue inside further.

Honestly his tongue was going through a work out, he knew the thing was a muscle but it was going to have a six-pack at this point.

"L-Lance you- do-don't it's oh my god!" Shiro twisted onto his front, he bit onto his fist clenching the other, Lance didn't mind he raised Shiro's hips and spread his ass further apart and pushed his tongue against it again licking along the crack.

"I love tasting you," Lance moaned, his own hips bucking- if he came prematurely he was going to ask the Galra for his gun and shoot himself. No way was he going to spoil this.

He saw Shiro's cock began to fill up and smirked wider licking his lips "Shiro you're so beautiful," And he was, his breathy moans, and oh god even his back the way it dipped and rippled when his shoulder blade moved.

Lance would never say a back was sexy but Shiro's was. God no wonder he turned gay- the fault was right in front of him.

"W-Why did you stop?" Shiro glanced back face flushed red and eyes teary, his mouth panting and oh so fuckable he could picture raming his own cock down those pretty red lips-

Shit, stop one step at a time or he was going to combust.

"Because, I'm going to make you feel, really..." He turned Shiro around and the man followed without thought, Lance pulled at his rags and thing shirt, Shiro pulled them off, now both were almost naked, Lance gaped down at Shiro's chest and cupped one huge pec.

"Their so big," He breathed in awe, Shiro winced when Lance began to stroke the soft flesh, watching in fascination as the soft pink nubs begin to stand to attention, he drew closer his own cock pressing against Shiro's he felt completely soaked down there, but honestly Shiro responded to every single touch so well.

"Could you cum like this?" He breathed eyes wide and lust filled "From your tits would you cum again?" Shiro moaned brokenly "Lance!" He whined bucking his own hips and Lance grunted falling forward bracing against Shiro's chest only to get caught with a hand bracing onto his own hips. The touch was cool to the touch and Lance moaned shivers cascading down his spine. He won't be able to hold out much longer he could already feel his mind go foggy with need.

He opened his eyes to look at Shiro and saw the most pissed of face ever, it was enough to somber him up a little before he could ask, Shiro growled.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'll do it myself."

Lance blinked then his mind helpfully provided a lovely visual, holy shit he almost came then a there.

He panted trying to control himself "Y-yeah yeah I'm, I'm moving." He slowly began to peel of his own leggins and shivered when the cold air hit, he had to calm down to think of something, he couldn't last like this.

Sendek, Haggar Zar- ew, he wanted to wane his erection not murder it entirely.

A little more clear headed, he manoeuvred himself and gaped to see Shiro spread himself wider, Lance grunted his hands digging into bare thighs "You're killing me Shiro."

"Hurry up then."

Lance moved his cock forward it was leaking so much he slowly brushed it over Shiro's gaping entrance, Lance took a breath and pushed.

Shiro's pained grunt and the overall tightness made everything super focused and took away most of the lust haze.

Slow down- take your time, he breathed out slowly moving closer hearing Shiro suck in a sharp breath, then groaned when he bottomed out his head falling forward onto Shiro's chest.

Both wanted remaining completely still. Shiro's thighs trembled against him and his walls twitched and clenched around him. Lance swallowed then gave a shaky breath "Y-you okay?"

Because he wasn't, nope it took all he had no to move, not to lose himself in this hot tight mess and scream because this felt so fucking good.

"Y-Yeah, you...you can move." Shiro grunted and Lance leaned back wanting to see Shiro's face "You sure."

"Move Mclain."

Oh alright- geez.

Lance took a breath and pulled back slowly then rocked forward with a gasp, this felt so good, it was taking all of his self control not to lose himself. Shiro's pained grunts is what helped him focus.

He said he was going to make this good for Shiro, leaning down he licked along Shiro's chest, then bit into the flesh, Shiro moaned his hips stuttering, Lance could only internally glee that he was able to taste  _everything_.

He licked and sucked and hopefully distracted Shiro enough until the pain eased.

He didn't have to wait long as Shiro's moans began to grow louder "H-Harder." Lance barely needed to ask as he gave a sharp thrust holding Shiro's thighs tight as he rolled his hips "God yes- there- right there." Shiro wrapped his arms around him and drew him close, Lance grunted then smirked.

"Shiro- you feel so good, so fucking good!" He was able to lose himself in this molten lava pleasure, his eyes rolled "Shiro," He grunted thrusting harder and more erratic, Shiro's thighs wrapped around him and Lance almost cried when Shiro's own hips began to fluctuate and roll against him.

The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin was deliciously obscene "Fuck that's good," Lance wheezed unable to help himself "S-Shiro I'm going- fuck I'm going to-" He knew he wasn't going to last, knew he couldn't keep this up.

He heard Shiro grunt "M-me too, Lance right there," Lance angled his hips and heard the most precious sound, Shiro cumming.

It was spectacular the way his chest heaved, the way his eyes rolled up the panic then the relaxed look as he came, his dick spurting white fluid, from being untouched!

Lance delighted in it for a short moment, then gasped as Shiro's walls squeezed tight, his own dick throbbing he pulled out with a guttural moan, and came all over Shiro's bare chest painting him white.

  _heh, white..._

It was a pretty picture and Lance panted down at Shiro and wiped away a few tears, and for a moment they forget how cruel the world could be, in this little moment of pretend.

Lance imagining Shiro like this, and the Champion feeling something close to love.

But the cruel world has a horrible way of creeping back in, as the door unlocked and opened wide to reveal a galran silouette.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for nsfw and I delivered and the response was odly blank? What not smutty enough for you guys?   
> just kidding, one more chapter after this- I forgot how the movie went for it's a wonderful life (Contrary I haven't watched it in a while so I may have forgotten what happened in some scenarios)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys skipped the previous chapter (For obvious reasons) Lance and Shiro had consensual sex and now have feelings for one another there, you can keep reading.  
> Also since Voltron is a hot mess I could write anything about the characters and we wouldn't know if it was right or not. Hagger has a thing Memes? Zarkon does it for the vine? Who knows? I sure as hell don't know what these guys do in their spare time.

 

Both Lance and Shiro turned to the sound of the door opening, both flinched at the harsh light pouring into the room.

 Before Lance could even properly see who was at the cell, he felt Shiro push him down and push himself in front.

 "Back off." His voice sounded hoarse but still had a hint of danger to it, the figure didn't move at first but then they shut the door behind them as they stepped inside Shiro pushed a hand back on Lance and his hand glowed a brilliant purple.

Lance gaped "Shiro what are you doing?" Shiro glanced at him, eyes strained with panic and desperation.

 "I'm done with sitting on the sidelines, I may not be your hero. But I can start now." Lance shook his head "Don't bother- Shiro, you don't have to do anything." 

"No! Listen you're the only one who made me feel like my old self, like there's a reason to go on."

"I'm just a stranger." Shiro smiled when Lance said that, like he was stupid or something. "A stranger who feels familiar."

The Galra cleared their throat "While this is very sweet and touching, I don't think I can stomach it."

Before Shiro could even growl a retort Lance gasped loudly "Cass!?"

She smirked and held up a pile of clothes "Sorry I took so long, now put these on." She directed at Lance. Shiro frowned at the fabric Lance took delicately "That's the Garrison uniform." He said stunned.

Even Lance blinked, it was like his old uniform, but it was more of a pale brown- wait it was like Iversons uniform.

Lance glanced up confused and Cass face held a soft sympathy "The Garrison joined with the Galra, they were the ones that not only gave the Blue lion to Zarkon but also gave the back their Champion, sedated and wrapped like a present."

Lance's hands clenched into the fabric, he was going to fucking  _murder_ Iverson.

He glanced at Shiro and froze to see the stricken look on his face. "Oh god, Shiro I am so sorry-"

"It's fine." He snapped moving away and grabbing his own clothes of the floor and pulling them on.

Lance glanced down at his then began pulling his own on, he noticed Cass glance outside and knew they didn't have much time.

She passed him his boots once he was ready, then he glanced at Shiro who still had his back turned pulling on the purple rag.

 "Is he coming with us?" He asked and Cass blinked "It would be inadvisable, with the champion missing they would attack us head on." Lance eyes widened "We can't just leave him here-" He hissed then felt Cass grab his arm and pull him close.

"I am showing you the reality in which you don't exist, you're only here to  _see_ not to interfere." Lance eyes narrowed in defience and Cass own glared "You do not belong here, and this reality isn't real, just a projection on what  _could've_ been. But in this moment it is real. You quicker you see of what your actions-or lack there off- has created the quicker you'll wake back up in that silly gala glaring at Prince Lotor."

Lance paused "Wait- none of this is real?" He asked and she nodded "Just a fabrication, wether we save Shiro or not it wouldn't change anything, it will just make it harder for us to move to another location." Lance bit his lip. "You say that but I don't feel right just leaving him here,"

Cass sighed, then her eyes leveled back at him. "We have no choice-"

"It's fine," Lance flinched to see Shiro leveling his own weighted stare at them with his arms over his chest.

"Just leave, I'll manage here." Lance gaped "What no that's not what we-"

"It is, if we take you with us, it would jeopardise everything." Shiro didn't even blink. "I understand, you should go now, don't let me keep you."

He turned away and Lance felt sick as a swirl of emotions tried to push in front of one another.

He stepped forward and knew this Shiro, wasn't even real. Everything that happened here- that is happening. Isn't real, just a worst case scenario of what could've been. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. 

That out of all realitys this one could've happened, and it was so close to happening. 

"Shiro? Shiro listen," He wasn't responding and Lance extended a hand then drew it back feeling hollow and strung up "I'm not leaving you here." Shiro turned around and Lance had decided, to hell with what Cass says. This world doesn't exist? Then she could manipulate it and make it easier to take Shiro with them.

"Cass works with the mamorites, that's why we're here. To stakeout the place." Lance said pulling facts out of his own ass and saw Shiro's eyes widen. Lance began to smile and turn towards the door inviting Shiro to come with him.

 "You can come with us, you can escape and join up with Matt and the others-"

"No." Lance paused as Shiro continued "No- I can't, I can't get in the way and make things more difficult for you, I'm...out of everyone trapped here...I'm not worth saving." 

Lance spluttered "Shiro!"

Shiro took his hand and his grip was tight it made Lance catch his breath, "Just, I mean. Do you help people, like you save planets from zarkon are you a hero?" Lance blinked at the question and he remembered their past coalitions, saving planets their missions, adventures.

Lance throat closed up "Yes- you, are, I mean you were a pretty inspiring role model." Shiro chocked out a watery laugh.

Lance was getting closer and their hand holding turned into a hug, his eyes becoming glossy.

 "Stay safe out there." Shiro breathed against his ear, Lance's hands tightened in their hold "I'll come back for you, I promise." 

"I'll be waiting." 

They pulled out of their hug and Lance took a step back, his hand lingering on Shiro's prosthetic. He gave one last mournful look before their hands lost touch.

Lance turned away and let Cass take his arm and guided him out the prison cell the door closed with a definitive crack.

He flinched from the sound and tried to keep in step with Cass as they began to walk towards the elevator.

Once the doors shut after them, Lance felt like a stone weight settled in his stomach, he found himself talking or he would get lost in his own head.

"Hey Cass?"

She raised an eyebrow and Lance took a shaky breath "Me and Shiro meeting like that- especially in this world was there any reason?"

Cass blinked then glanced ahead "Maybe, it's your unconscious desire to get closer to the black paladin, he was your hero, and maybe a strong inspirational figure in voltron. And deep down you have developed feelings for him," Lance looked startled and Cass smiled down at him.

 "Don't give me that look, you were always the one that asked if he was okay, you always wanted his attention and flirted with alien girls around him. You even flirted with Allura because she showed interest in Shiro."

Lance glared at the floor "Okay, that's enough. But...is this all a...fake world?"

Cass smiled "You have nothing to worry about, this place will feel like a bad dream once you wake up."

"Why not now?" he wondered and he heard her exaspirated groan. "Because you haven't learned your lesson yet."

"And what lesson is that?"

She shook her head "I'm not spoon feeding you, you have to figure it out for yourself."

Lance scowled, and glanced back at the elevator "Where are we going?" 

"We're going to see Zarkon and Hagger." She said simply and Lance almost chocked on his own spit.

"What!? They're here!?" Cass frowned looking down at him "Yes? Did I not say so-"  
"No in this building!"

Cass snickered "Zarkon likes watching his little champion fight." Lance had to frown and ease back a bit "That's a bit fucked up, I mean does Zarkon have a thing for Shiro or something- like that's weird."

Cass shark-like smirk grew "I wasn't talking about Shiro."

Lance could only look confused until the doors opened and he broke out in a cold sweat to see both Zarkon and Hagger turn towards them.

Oh god, what the fuck was he going to do?

Cass leaned down to speak in his ear "Don't say anything until you are spoken to and follow my lead." Lance could only stumble as she strode into the room with purpose.

"Cassandra." Hagger drawled slowly, her face impassive even Zarkon turned back to the window- oh it wasn't a window.

Lance gaped to see multiple screens, they were all of different arena's and fights, each one more blood thirsty than the last. Lance was horrified to see the fights so blood thirsty.

His eyes trailed and gaped to see Lotor in on the arenas. It threw him of guard for a moment, to see a big robo beast pinning him to it's chest, lotor then contorted his arms to rip himself away from the beast and Lance almost looked away disgusted then saw Lotor dive away a look of panic and fear on his face.

He knew this world was fake but- it was based on a reality of truths which meant...that Lotor really went through these things.   
No wonder he betrayed his own father, who wouldn't.

Hagger glanced down at Lance "Is this a new pet, Cassandra?" She asked and Cass lips twitched "You could say that, I'm showing him around and teaching him what happens if he makes a wrong move." Cass looked at him then "He would end up in the arena if he steps out of line."

Okay jeez he got it, no speaking whatsoever.

He remained tight lipped and that suited the woman just fine as they began talking about something that Lance couldn't understand.  
Something about new ships?

But then he turned his gaze to another screen, the biggest one that took up the most space and the one that Zarkon held interest in.

Lance almost lost his composure, especially since Cass immediately grabbed his arm from making a scene. 

There on the centre screen, ripping his foes to shreds with the most cold and terrifying look on his face.

Was Hunk Garret.

 

Hagger must of saw because she zeroed in on him and asked a small question "What do you think of our arena, human?" 

Cass nipped his arms and he swallowed, shit what did he say um...

"I uh, we once had a leader who had similar arenas in rome, they had fights like that and humans used to bet on who won all that time." Feeling like that wasn't enough he felt like he had to add "They also fed the ones who lost to the lions."

"Lions?" Lance found Zarkon looking at him, and Lance was shaking like a leaf.

Oh god act cool.

"Y-Yeah, th-they're like yu-yuppers, but smaller." Could they all stop looking at him, he was expecting to get impaled for even talking to them.

It was different in battle, more equel. Lance was a paladin, with a weapon and the backup of his friends, but here? he was alone defenceless and more or less very unequel.

Zarkons glare leveled "And how do you know about yuppers?" 

Oh shit kill him now.

Cass intervened "I told him about them, Lance is very fond of yuppers." Cass then glanced at the screen "He also appears fond of this champion of yours." Now Zarkon turned to them fully "How can you tell? All these humans look the same to me, miserable screaming it's all the same to me."

Bite me, Lance bitterly thought.

"My human is very expressionate, can you tell me about your's?" She sounded interested and not so different from humans, Zarkon loved bragging about his toys.

 "This human was not special at first, he has all the quality's of the champion but he carried himself like a quivering yalmore." It was weird for Zarkon to say that instead of Coran.

"But after a few fights, we beated that sad submissive act out of him and now he is fulfilling his true potential."

what fighting for the Galra's entertainment until a new prettier version appears?  
They did that to Shiro, he had no idea that even the Galra themselves were so shallow.

Lance glanced back at the screen and felt sick to his stomach, he always saw Hunk fight, he was like a WWE wrestler. And he was stupidly strong, Lance remembered fighting against Hunk when he was hypnotised from the mermaids. 

He hated it, he hated all of it. he hated seeing his best friend Hunk, the kindest member on their team fighting for his life with cruelty in his eyes.

Lance was physically shaking and it was taking everything he had not to shout at Zarkon and Hagger.

They were the reason Shiro was in a cell right now, and Pidge was being tortured in a freakin Nazi camp and Hunk was fighting for his life.

He opened his mouth and felt claws did into his arm, he grimaced and let his mouth shut with a click.  
He came back to himself and tried to remind himself this was all fake. Hunk was making brownies at the Galra and was being a very lovely host. But it was so hard to pretend while the screen in front of him was playing such graphic images.

"Thank you Zarkon, for having me." Cass bowed and he followed and both began to move towards the elevator to excuse themselves. Lance felt worried in case Hagger called them back, in case they were caught.

But she said nothing and the doors closed, as if they only disturbed a suburban family watching the telly instead of the emperor of the universe.

 As soon as the lift began to move, did Lance let out a scream of frustration "Those fucking bastards!"

"Paladin!" Cass gaped at his outburst and Lance levelled a glare at her "What? I am not apologising for being pissed, okay!? Do you know fucked up this is Hunk he's- He's-" He shook his head taking a sharp breath "Doesn't deserve any of this- the guy has anxiety for fucks sake I can't imagine how he feels waiting for them to toss him in there- this-" Lance closed his eyes practically plastering himself against the wall.

"I'm done- I want to go home, right now!" Cass only sighed "You know why I can't yet. You still have some unresolved-"  
"I don't care! I want to go back to my reality, with Shiro and Allura hell even Lotor I even miss Keith a little..." He trailed off and Cass could sense where this change was headed. And she didn't like it.

Lance's watery eyes glanced up at hers "Where's Keith?"

She for once in this whole field trip to wonderland, had never looked so caught of guard before.

"I don't think you should in this state of mind-"

"Cass, why haven't I seen Keith yet- shouldn't he have been with Pidge in the camp or the arena?" He would've seen him and Cass silence only cemented that something was wrong.

Lance couldn't imagine it "Did Keith die?"

She shook her head "No, Lance...I know I wanted to show you everything, but Keith- I don't think you should see him yet not until."

"Please? I can handle it, I promise I won't go off the rails." Cass looked unsure and took a breath.

"Fine, but he's in another building, we'll have to go out back." 

"Okay, that's fine." Lance blindly followed Cass out the elevator and they managed to duck and weave around the Galra soldiers out towards the back.

Maybe he was over reacting and Cass needed him calm to make it easier for them to navigate in this reality, but he was only human.

Maybe she realised he needed a break that too much of... _this_ was taking it's toll on him.

But compared to Pidge getting tortured, Shiro's abusement and Hunk fighting for his life he had to wonder why Cass was so hesitent, how bad of a situation was Keith in?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like I'm over promising Keith's situation, he's fine nothing that bad, I just want it to be a very good cliffhanger and to build suspence (That I'm pretty sure I'll fail to deliver)   
> So hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next might be the final chapter or the one after that.   
> Leave some comments or kudos, they give me energy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys I was going to upload this like tuesday but....kingdom hearts 3 came out, so you see why I had to play some of that I've been waiting years for this thing so now here I am. With the final installment of the story of it's a wonderful life and I hope you guys like it.

 

They had to be sneaky. 

Lance followed Cass as she exited the elevator out into the lobby, but instead of heading to the entrance she turned around and walked swiftly towards the fire exit.

Lance followed in haste, "Where are we going?" He asked once she pinned in a five digit code and the door unlocked.  
 "Keith is in a different building, the main building here hosts all of the champions including Zarkon. The real reason why Zarkon is stationed at the top is so he can fight the champions himselfs and will personally train them to become his new cadets in training. Once they've passed the trials they become generals and are used to further aid the empire." Lance blinked, that's what they honestly wanted with Shiro and Hunk?

He could imagine it, Shiro was already their leader and the head of the black lion if he was working with Zarkon...

Lance shivered at the thought, no wonder Slav was always so prickly if he knew so many versions of a person who could be a gentlemen in one world then a raving monster in another who wouldn't lose their mind?

"The humans don't even have a building, but the main operators do have a main office that caterlogs each individual." Good god at least the Galra were organised.

"Then there is another building in which Pidge would be transported to, they take each human that has any slice of potential to expand their technology, they have both speicies from vast planets along with humans. Sam Holt had long expired." Lance almost stumbled after what she said "What- Pidges dad is...?"

Her look was answer enough.

He could just imagine how Pidge would feel, after all that searching and fighting just for her dad to die?

At least Allura would be able to understand- wait.

"Where's Allura and Coran?" He asked, beyond worried over where they had ended up. Cass humed.

"Prince Lotor showed interest with the two aliens, Zarkon wanted them dead. But both Hagger and Lotor were able to finally agree on something."

"And what was that?"

"Alteans make suitable batteries that could power up any mecha, or robo beast." Lance growled, he  _knew_ Lotor was no good he was a double crossing no good dirty-

"Hagger found out what Lotor's intentions were and had a spy following him. Turns out he had a colony of alteans in hiding and planned to keep Coran and Allura there safely and claim they had died in the experiments."  
Lance was at a loss for words.

"A colony? What how-" Cass silenced him as they appeared near the gate for the second building. Already he didn't like it, unlike the others this one looked like a brick, just a slab of brick and he wondered why it nerved him.

Cass Showed her ID to a guard and they managed to pass through towards the next building, the Galra saluted Cass as she did in turn.

"Lotor had been saving Alteans and other life forms he was a savoir, but it was short lived as he learned something extrodinary that was affecting both Druids and Alteans. An illness, he made the galra believe he was using them as batteries to show proof of his experiments but they were dying of natural caused diseases. He kept them away from the others to stop contamination."

Lance realised there was a thicker plot to this, but why was Cass telling him this.

"Wait, has this happened to Lotor in our world?" Cass nodded "This world is a mirror image exactly only with the absence of yours truly. Lotor but Allura and Coran are safe."

So there was a possibility, if this reality was real (Even though Cass told him it wasn't) At least he'd know that Allura wouldn't sit by and let this continue.

"Lotor is currently being punished in the arena for his treachery." Lance looked down at his shoes, he had no idea he pinned Lotor wrong. But the guy didn't help he was way too smooth and conniving.

The truth is, if Lotor didn't mess up that badly he would've taken out Voltron with a back hand, good thing he had other priorities.

Lance suddenly found the inside of this building was much darker, did the Galra have trouble with eyesight or something?

He felt Cass pace speed up and almost stumbled to catch up, there was a Galra behind a glass screen, who glanced up bored until he saw Cass and straightened.

What type of persona did she create here? 

"I'm here to see subject D-18-21-I-D." The Galra blinked "The little one?"

She nodded once and he gave a shrug and tapped a panel, the door opened to their left and Lance followed her as she walked through. He held back a cheeky wave to the Galra wondering if that was too much.

They continued to walk forward and once they appeared at another door did Cass pause. She took a breath and turned to Lance.

"I know you and Keith have a...odd relationship." Lance frowned wondering where this was going "It's nothing like Shiro's if that's what you're saying." She shook her head.

"There are cameras in there to...document and record, meaning that you can't show how upset you are, or do anything rash like making a jailbreak." Lance now gazed at her suspiciously, why was she saying this only to psyche him out?

The door whooshed open and it still wasn't enough time for him to brace himself for the sight.

Oh...oh god.

Cass began to talk, and Lance felt like he was going to be sick. 

"Hagger saw him with the Blue Lion," She spoke softly and Lance latched onto everyword unable to do anything else at the sight before him.

"She saw the Galran heritage within Keith and began experiments to see what the results would show." 

Lance covered his mouth his eyes burning, Keith was chained up his breathing haggered and uneven.  
Keith looked like an amalgamation of both Galra and human genes morphed together, one half of his skin was purple and the whites of his eyes were yellow, while the other was clouded.

Claws littered his arms probably from his own doing, his hair was knotted and frazzled and scars littered his chest and hip. 

Even his movements were raggered like a quivering rabbit moving too fast and too slow, and Keith barely even noticed they were standing there observing him from the other side of the glass.

Unless he couldn't see them.

 Then the doors opened up and two druids came in, Keiths eyes snapped open and he quivered back in terror.

Lance tensed also "Wha-what're they, what're they doing!?" He gasped panicked moving forward, Cass grabbed his arm.

"Cease, there is nothing we can do."

Lance was about to yell bullshit until he heard Keiths scream, it was the worst thing he had ever heard and he felt his eyes unable to look away.

Without warning Keith vanished, a purple flicker then the Druid dissapeared also. Even Cass looked perplexed.

"That was...new."

Lance frowned Why in the heck was  _she_ confused for?

Until they both jumped when two forces slammed into the glass window, it with held and one of the forms crumpled. They heard one speak.

"It shows signs of Druid heritage, Hagger would want these results documented."

"We also need a new cage for the halfling."

Keith was slumped onto the side, and even Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Keith was a druid? Or had the abilities of one? Lance suddenly felt withdrawn, he never realised how much he neglected his own team.

Keith was fighting with this alone, even the others were suffering in their own way and still soldiered on and here was Lance.

Whining that he didn't want to be born?

This made it worse and made him feel even ore guilty but he couldn't help it.

He glared at the druids who went to grab Keith and he  _whimpered_.

He moved forward hastily and felt Cass grab his arm "Don't."

"And why not? you said so yourself this world isn't real-"

"I can't inturupt what is happening just so you can play hero. You need to learn-"

"What exactly? That I was useful for those first few hours but once we landed on arus my use vanished- ANYONE could've piloted Blue."

"They didn't."

"That's what you say, but what if in another reality someone did, Shiro could've piloted Blue and Allura could pilot Black."

"Lance-"

"No! I don't - what is even the point! Why bring me here to torment me here. If anything it just proves how much I don't deserve to be a paladin if I can't do anything now, now as a tagless human while the others would be able to save everyone here." Lance took a step back "Fuck that." Cass blinked when she saw him run in another direction "Lance- wait!"

 

He was able to grab a gun from the sentry and shoot the glass where the bored Galra was, the other cried out and distracted, Lance grabbed a small ID card and ran.

Cass was too busy being stunned to remember to follow him "God dammit."

She followed after him as he turned the corner "Lance- just because this world isn't real doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

She sounded panicked and Lance gave a smug smirk.

"This world is a figment of  _my_ imagination, my desires as you said. what I saw goes." She faltered and Lance was able to get into the room where the druids held Keith.

Lance only managed because they were surprised, Lance only managed because nothing like this happened on earth, he only managed to save Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro because of Keith with his new druid powers.

He managed to get them on a hovercraft and get them towards a space pot to get onto a shuttle. He told them that the Alteans would help and sent them to space.

Cass told herself this, but knew Lance did it on his own only believing it was a dream or his imagination.

This was Lance Mclain with no limitations.

But not everything went smoothly, soon it was spread that Cass so called  _pet_ went rouge and all of them were coming down to find this tagless human who managed to shake the Galra up after so many years.

She watched as he was about to run towards a shuttle then pause when he saw a big open field that had thousands upon thousands of sticks in the ground, he was about to leave it until his curiousity drew him closer.

 He hoped over the tiny gate and moved further and slowed to a stop once he realised what they were.

They were graves, for the humans that were tagged.

At the top it had their tag number, underneith was their names in less clear script as if someone carved them in. Probably the prisoners who thought it was disrespectful to the dead and scratched in their names.

What had Lance slow to a stop was finding the graves that were lined in a row, all with his last name.

Never, never was it a possibility that his family would die here. And the dates underneith were nearly in the same month?

He heard footsteps and knew it was Cass by how much he was with her.

"They were never the type to sit and take it, they tried to cause a mutiny that almost worked." Lance glanced up "Almost?" 

"They didn't have an annoying sharpshooter on their side." She was trying to be funny.

Galra Cass wasn't funny.

Lance pressed his lips together, out of everything in this world. This hit the most, seeing the graves of his parents- sisters- brother. It...it could be a reality he did  _not_ want to see.

It cut his heart in two.

He was crying, he wasn't pretending.

Cass glanced up "Their coming."

"Let them, maybe I'll feel better if they do, I know I deserve it-"

"-No one deserves it, that's what I've been telling you. You deserved to be born and by being here- being yourself you even changed this future for the better so stop downplaying yourself." Lance wasn't speaking.

Cass sighed and gazed down at the graves with him.

"A man never realises how much his life touches others, there are so many things you have done. That you're team has done on more than one occasion you have saved them and they have saved you. Not just you but all of Voltron play a keypart in the defeat of Zarkon if neither of you excisted the worlds will have crumbled into nothing. And imagine how many other occurrences would spiral into chaos without you to stop it?"

Cass patted his shoulder and he glanced upwards and blinked to see the bundle of juniberries in her hand. She nodded at the graves and Lance's eyes overflowed with tears. He nodded shakily "Thank you." He took them gingerly and began to place a flower on each grave one by one.

He stood up and saw her hand was extended "It's time to go." He took her hand expecting to go to the shuttle.

Forgetting where he was. Instead his mind went pure white and he cried out from he sudden rush and shook of silence then ambient music pouring to his ears.

He fell backwards with a yelp onto the floor.

The floor of a ballroom looking up at Cass who was no longer a Galra. Lance blinked heart beating rapidly until suddenly he heard a growl and there was Keith and Shiro in front of him with their bayards out.

"What did you do to him!?" 

Lance wanted to speak but he found his voice was still not working, he felt the others coming, even Lotor not far behind looking distrustful.  
 Lance actually felt touched, god they actually  _cared_.

If it wasn't for the trip, he wouldn't have noticed.

The others aliens suddenly stood alert.

"That is the Lady Cassandra- our seer!" They cried one stepping in front "If that boy is hurt as you say he is- our seer was only protecting herself." 

Cass looked alarmed, even Lance finally found his voice as he tried to stand up.

"What no-"

They both cried.

"It's a misunderstanding-"

"Huge!" Lance cut in and Cass leveled a glare she turned to the others "I have a gift in viewing other realitys or possible worlds, Lance expressed in wanting a see in world in which Voltron failed. He was merely curious. I had no idea that humans couldn't handle the mental strain, my apology." Here she bowed and the others blinked confused and then looked frazzled.

"Oh um sorry?" Keith tried and Lance honestly laughed, it was such a keith thing to do, once he brushed himself of he waved "Sorry guys- I'm fine, Cass is fine, lets get back to the party!"

At first they wavered but once the music started up the others began to slowly go back to what they were doing, Lance felt more relieved not being surrounded a little space a little breather and he was fine.

Until something tapped he jumped then sighed when he realised it was Shiro.

"Oh my god Shiro, hi. Are you okay?" Shiro looked bemused "Am  _I_ okay? You're shaking." Lance glanced down and realised he was, his hands were trembling.

"Do you want to go outside?" Shiro asked and Lance wanted to say no, but instead nodded, completely surprised when Shiro walked with him towards the balcony opening the door for him and stepping out with him.

Cass watched fondly, she even noticed Shiro snag a glass of water. Probably for Lance. Now that Lance was going to pay attention more to his team mates maybe he won't be as oblivious about them wanting to get closer with him.

What she did not admit though when she transfered his ind, was that the reality she showed really  _did_ exist.

Maybe he figured it out and was calling her bluff, she knew Voltron was a commet of realitys and each reality it touched brough ruin and destruction. It was never meant to exist never meant to be.

But the world always needed a balance, when Voltron opened the rift that brought quintessence that was a power source, the dark matter and the corrupted version of it created a power vacum.

If Voltron itself was a beast of destruction, then it's paladins could outbalance and their choices could create a better alternate.

She hoped her alternate version of herself would be able to continue on and finish what Lance accidently started maybe other worlds could be saved from Zarkons rein.

Wether they ended on happy ending or not depended on it's people. How many people would stand on their own feet and imagine a world of peace.

Cass had hope, she knew Voltron wouldn't let her down and that it would be impossible for the paladins to lose. 

Not with Lance there, the glue that was keeping them together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go in depth of how Lance saved Keith then the others but thought nahhhh I cannot be bothered, lets just say Keith and Pidge managed to think of something while Hunk and Shiro who were the brawn did the heavy lifting and Lance did the distracting and shooting there, thats how it went. blegh.


End file.
